My Heero
by dreaming sparkle
Summary: Death fic! It's one year after the war and Heero's dead. Duo's in school and has to do an essay about his hero...hmmm...wonder who he's gonna write about....


A/N: Okay, First thing's first...This is my first fic and I wrote it randomly...please don't hurt me  
  
Warnings: 1x2, shounen ai, Death, Angst.... just memories okay?  
  
NOW...ONTO TO FIC!!  
  
My He(e)ro  
  
"Class, for homework today, I want you to write a 3 page essay on which your hero is" The teacher spoke to his class, the class groaned.  
  
'Hmm...my Heero...my hero' Duo smiled as the bell rang.  
  
"Hey Duo! You coming?" a voice called out behind Duo.  
  
"Yeah, Jess." Duo picked up his things slung his bag over his shoulder and ran after Jessica.  
  
"Yo! Jess wait up, babe!" Jessica turned and faced Duo, smiling. She had beautiful cobalt blue eyes and short dark brown hair. The first time she and Duo met, Duo actually thought it was Heero with a new personality, but Duo knew Heero would never come back.  
  
XXX Flashback Starts XXX  
  
Duo was walking down the corridor in search of his next class, biology. Grazing the hallway, there...Dark brown hair...it was almost as if it stood out. 'Heero?' Duo asked himself. He walked closer to the person. The dark brown haired person turned around as Duo met cobalt blue pools.  
  
"H-Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh! Didn't see you there!" the stranger answered cheerfully with a smile.  
  
'That CANNOT be Heero...that personality isn't like him' He thought, smiling at the stranger he said" Hi! I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell, Sorry I bumped into you...I just moved here...umm...could you by any chance know where the biology room is?" The stranger answered "Your going to biology? Oh! Well, so am I, we'll go together!" Duo just stood silent in disbelief 'How could this person look so similar to the one I love and yet act so different?"  
  
The stranger continued "Sorry for being so rude" the stranger apologized "I'm Jessica Atmo" She smiled "I happen to go to biology also, after class want me to show you around? It's one of the biggest places in this town. Yeah this school is big" Duo shrugged and answered "Sure, thanks Jess...mind if I call you Jess?" He winked as Jessica giggled and nodded.  
  
"Come on! Or we'll be late for class!" Jessica dragged Duo to biology  
  
XXX Flashback End XXX  
  
When Duo was back home, He decided to do some of his homework (you see, after being war-free for a year, he's changed a lot) 'hmm...let's see...what should I start first? Math? Biology? French?' His eyes skimmed through his pile of homework until his eyes set on the essay.  
  
He shrugged "Guess I'll be doing that essay then" Memories popped up in his head at the thought of the essay and Heero.  
  
XXX Flashback Starts XXX  
  
"34, 35...36, 37, 38..." Duo counted as he sliced one mobile doll after another. He skimmed the battlefield in search for more mobile dolls and making sure his partner and lover was okay. Seeing more mobile dolls ahead of him he pressed a few buttons on the control panel of Deathsythe and pressed forward to slice some more dolls.  
  
Wing came in the opposite direction and went past Deathsythe.  
  
"Heero! What the hell are you doing?!!" Duo's voice rang over the battlefield. Heero just 'hn'-ed and went past Deathsythe as- BOOM!  
  
Wing exploded into a million pieces. Duo froze, dumbfounded at what Heero just did.  
  
When he acknowledged what Heero just did he flew into rage. One after another, he sliced the mobile dolls until there were no more than a mere useless piece of scrap metal. Duo hopped out of Deathsythe in search of his lover.  
  
"Heero! Damnit! Where the hell are you?!" Duo called as he walked across the muddy ground.  
  
Finally, he found the Japanese pilot, kneeling down beside him and cradling. Teardrops fell on the Wing pilot. He opened his eyes to see Duo crying. He rested one hand on the side of Duo's cheek, startling the American.  
  
"Duo...." Heero whispered.  
  
"Heero...I'm so sorry...I should have known there was a doll behind me...so sorry...very sorry" Duo repeated cradling and rocking Heero in his arms. Heero put a shaky finger on Duo's lush lips, shaking his head weakly "Don't be...I...l-love" Heero gasped for air "You...." at the final word his went limp and he closed his eyes, pulse slowing down...body turning cold. Duo knew...it was over...Heero was gone.  
  
XXX Flashback Ends XXX  
  
The next day, Duo presented his essay to the class "My Heero...My Hero" He began  
  
"My hero...if you may believe it or not is, none other than a friend...a gone...friend. Some people think heroes are people who are popular or who have fame and fortune, but not all heroes are popular, rich or even...alive.  
  
My hero is a friend named Heero Yuy. He is my hero because he saved my life many times before and even threw his own away...for me. And when I say he saved my life many times before, I mean not like he finished my homework for me. He kept my life in the living section, although he has threatened to kill me many times before, he's never harmed me more then a mere punch in the stomach. I used to listen to his advises and I even do now. He's taught me a lot over his living years, like how to love and who to trust and how to block out all of your emotions."  
  
He laughed "Yeah, that was the Heero I knew...a person who could block out any emotions in a snap. I could never read what he was feeling inside or what his hn's meant, but once I stayed with him longer and became very good friends, I could understand some of his silent words. I could even get him to smile...a little. Yeah, he was the emotionless soldier."  
  
Duo laughed again "That's what I used to call him and other nicknames like the perfect soldier and superhuman. Everything was going great until...one day. We were so called fighting and someone was behind me. I didn't see them; Heero whished past me and the stranger hit Heero instead of me. I can still picture it in my head sometimes. It hurts to have a lost friend, but I'll always know that I knew this person; he was my friend, my Hero...my Heero." Duo ended as the class applauded and cheered.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Maxwell for that wonderful essay" the teacher came up while applauding as Duo nodded and sat down at his desk. While other students were performing their essays to the class...  
  
"Yo, Duo! That was awsome!" Jessica whispered "Now I know why you talk so much about Heero and you asked if I was Heero the first day we met" She smiled  
  
"Yeah" Duo answered dreamily 'I wish you coulda heard that Heero...it was for you' And up in the sky a 'hn' could be heard as a voice responded 'I definatly heard that, Duo it was great...thank you' and a rainbow appeared almost magically (it wasn't raining so it appeared 'magically') and a white feather was seen floating down in Duo's classroom window.  
  
!!Owari!!  
  
A/N: This was my first fic...was it okay? Too sappy? Grammar? Anything? Review! Please! 


End file.
